Hoist rings are widely known in industry to facilitate the placement of attachment locations on heavy objects so that cranes and the like may be connected to the attachment locations to lift and move the objects from one location to a second location. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,352,056 and 5,405,210 are representative examples of known hoist ring assemblies.